The other side of the call
by the darkebony
Summary: Season One Episode two of TWGOK, Oneshot. How would Keiichi Katsuragi, Father to Keima react if he suddenly receive a call saying that he has a child that he did not know about.


**AN: This is a Oneshot. about the time when Elsie gave the fake letter to Mari.**

**I DO NOT own anything.**

* * *

"I am... an illegitimate child of your husband." Elsie announced suddenly.

*Whoosh*

*Clang!*

"Ho... ho ho ho, what an interesting child." Katsuragi Mari said. 'S-she's Joking right...' She thought.

Elsie though rumaged thru her bag and brought out a letter. "This... Is a letter from my deceased Kaa-san." She said as she gave the letter to Keima's Mother. Said Mother took the letter thinking that the young girl was pulling her leg.

"Let's see..." She started to say as she read the letter.

*Silence...*

Mari still smiling retreated towards the counter of the cafe and brought out her cellphone.

*Beep bop beep.*

*Ring! Ring! Rin-*

"Hello Honey?" Mari started.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Katsuragi, The Editor said that he wants the report in his work station in an hour." A colleague said as he peek towards Katsuragi Keiichi's work station, Father and Loving husband to Keima And Mari Katsuragi respectively. He was currently living at South America for an undefined time due to work.

"Sure, Let me work on it in a bit." He started to say when his phone suddenly rang, looking at the caller he saw the name of his beautiful wife (Keima's mother looks hot.). He smiled as he answered the call.

"Hello Honey?" He heard his wife's sweet voice thru the speaker which brought a smile to his face.

"Hello Dear." He answered suddenly the atmosphere arround him became called for some reason.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF?" His wife suddenly reverted to her gangster days, Keiichi forgot to mention that before his wife became the sweet and lovable wife that she was she had at times had a very 'lively' childhood. Emphasis on the word lively, the two of them during their highschool days and the both of them fell in love at first site (Looks familiar? I took Yandere no Kanojo as the setting.). Though her type of showing her feelings was unique in some ways, who brings a nailed bat at a date? Anyways things escalated slowly from their until she mellowed down and they got married, though her gangster queen personality did not go away entirely and sometimes it reemerges when his wife gets angry, too angry. Like now for some reason.

"Hah? Explain what?" Keiichi asked confused as to what his wife was asking him.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?!" She shouted, he could hear her fuming at him for some reason.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR LOWER HALF?! YOU SCUM!" She shouted again this time he could hear something wooden break, a chair?

*BASH! BAM! BOOM!*

'She's wreaking the house...' Keiichi thought

"D-dear? What's wrong?" Keiichi asked.

"THAT LOWER HALF OF YOUR IS WHAT'S WRONG!" She started to rant.

"YOU LEFT US HERE AND..." he was unable to hear the rest when his colleague peaked at his work station again.

"Yo, Katsuragi. The Chairman said that he got the approval for the press conference going on in Miami tommorow., he said that your the one going to cover it." He said.

"I-uh, Ok tell him I'm on it." Keiichi started to say, he was still confused with why his lovable wife was angry at him.

"Oh? Tomorrow you have to go overseas for a while?" She started to say to she still sound angry.

"Y-yeah." He could only answer weakly since he still had no idea what the hell was going on.

"YOU'VE PROBABLY GOT AS MUCH OFFSPRINGS AS YOU DO MATERIAL FOR YOUR ARTICLES, YOU BASTARD!" She shouted. 'What? Offsprings? Is this what this is about?' He thought in shock what the hell was going on, He was loyal dammit! Their is no way that he would cheat on his wife!

"Now dear, let me-" Before he could explain that all of it was just a misunderstanding on his part.

"DON'T EVER COME BACK!" He heard his wife shout and suddenly...

*SMASH!*

*Beeeeeep!*

The signal went dead, she did not hang up on him. She threw the god damn phone on the wall. Keiichi could only look at his cellphone showing that the call has ended in shock.

'What the hell is going on their?' He thought.

He could only hope that his son was not responsible in this, albeit unlikely since the both of them have been working hard to not upset her. Keima though had a different way of showing it.

* * *

**End. Oneshot.**

**I thought about this when I watched TWGOK season 1 again.**


End file.
